Pocky and rain
by Polaris18
Summary: Eyes reflects on his thoughts as he walks through the rain. Ayumu decides to join him, and soon comes to realize the reason he likes strawberry pocky. Summary sucks, details inside. AyuxEyes oneshot. Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Hm…let's see…I don't own Spiral, but I do own Eyes, so back off!

A/N: (Sigh) Yet another oneshot. I told you these ideas in my head just don't stop! (shoos ideas away) Shoo! Leave me alone! I really shouldn't be doing this when I feel like crap, ugh, I feel like I'm going to die…but I have to be here for my loyal reviewers, like Kou-chan…and Queen Asinoe when they need me. If I'm dead before I finish this…just leave a review anyway, please. 'Nuff said, let's move on…

XXX

Eyes walked quietly along the desolate city streets, the only sound around him being the clicks of his boots leather soles and the rain pouring down onto the pavement. His silver hair was thoroughly soaked and matted to his head, but he took no notice except unconsciously blinking every few seconds when a drop of rain got in his eye.

The rain really didn't bother him, no, it was the annoyance of not having his favorite snack on hand when he needed it that disturbed him. That was reason enough for him to venture out in the cold, wet weather without an umbrella. He remembered loaning it to Kousuke a few weeks ago, and the redhead turned around and claimed it had been stolen. Of course, Eyes had heard it differently from Rio, who said he had used it to play with the neighborhood dogs, but that was beside the point. He had what he came for after hours of searching, and was now going home.

He stopped soon enough when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps from behind him. He turned to see a familiar figure approach him. The younger Narumi stopped before him with a smile, an open umbrella above him and another closed one in his hand. He held out the umbrella. "Hey. I thought I might find you out here."

Eyes took the umbrella without a word, but offered up a small smile in return. He opened the umbrella and held it above him as he continued to head toward the hotel. Ayumu fell in step with the quiet pianist and was silent for a minute or so until he ventured with a question. "So, what brings you out here so late?

Rutherford took a glance to the sky, indeed it was dark. He hadn't even noticed the pale grey dimming to a consuming black. He must have been outside for at least four hours. "Just thinking. And what's your excuse?"

Ayumu grinned, giving the Blade Child a little nudge. "Making sure you don't freeze your ass off for too long." He teased his boyfriend as they closed their umbrellas and entered through the automatic doors. "So, what had your mind in such a fix that you were out in the rain for six hours? I know you have a high immune system, but I think you were pushing it at four."

They took the elevator to the very top floor and Eyes quickly got off with Ayumu close behind. "I don't know. Everything, I guess…" came his answer. He reached into his pocket as he approached his penthouse suite and slipped the key through the door, unlocking it. The room was quite warm, and Eyes was extremely grateful he put the heater on before he left. Ayumu shut the door behind him and slipped off his coat, placing it on the back of the couch as he sat down.

Eyes shed his coat as well, then walked to his room to rid himself of the rest of his wet clothes.

Once he was changed, Rutherford left his room and Ayumu raised an eyebrow in question. "That's a nice look for you." He grinned, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend wearing very short, black leather shorts and an extremely short t-shirt that didn't even make it down to his bellybutton.

"You think?" Eyes spoke, not bothering to take notice of the fact that his boyfriend was drooling. He grabbed the item he had nearly given himself a cold for and walked over to a very horny Ayumu. "I didn't notice." The pianist whispered in his ear before he sat down next to him and opened the pocky he had bought.

'_How in the hell could he not notice he looks extremely sexy?' _Ayumu thought, trying to restrain himself from attacking the boy. A stare was cast to the strawberry flavored stick, and he felt a wave of jealously rise within him. Eyes was giving more attention to his snack, that he was with his own boyfriend! Then he remembered the events that took place not too long ago.

**Flashback**

_He always eats that strawberry pocky. When you first watch him, with his regal, superior air, you wouldn't think that he would eat something like that. Every weekend he'd go to that convenience store, and buy some of that sweet treat, claiming that it was for a friend that was in the hospital. But when he'd be a safe distance away, he'd be chomping down on it merrily as if it was the best thing in the world. I should've known…that liar. Rio doesn't even like strawberry pocky! No, if there was melon-flavored pocky, she'd eat that, but never strawberry! _

**End Flashback**

_'I'd never eaten it before.'_ Ayumu thought to himself, continuing to watch as Eyes nibbled lightly on the stick, then proceeded to lick off the strawberry crème. _'Personally, I don't like sweets.'_ He reminded himself. _'At least, not to eat.'_ Narumi raised a skeptical brow at his companion. "What are you watching your figure? You don't eat nearly enough." He stated, breaking the silence. "When was the last time you ate?"

Eyes shrugged, taking in another mouthful of the flavored candy. "Some toast at breakfast."

Ayumu huffed and rolled his eyes. "Damnit Rutherford, I'm serious. You don't take care of yourself properly. It's a wonder you're not skin and bones, not to mention your little walk through the rain today. You trying to kill yourself you big idiot?" he argued.

Eyes pursed his lips slightly, sending the younger boy a glare. "What are you, my mother?" He paused for a moment at what he'd said. Ayumu might as well have been his mother, it's not like he HAD one. "I have a small appetite."

"That doesn't mean you have to eat as if you're on a limit!"

"And what's it to you how much I eat?"

"Cause I care about you, stupid! We're together now, aren't we? I want you to take care of yourself and eat properly!" Ayumu yelled. "Even if that means I have to come over here every day and fix your meals for you! I don't…I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you…" he trailed off. Then he kissed him, trying to rid himself of all that pent up anger and frustration. _'I never knew that strawberries could be so...creamy, personally. Just creamy, sweet, and delicious with each passing moment that the taste lingers in my mouth. Although it wouldn't come from the pocky itself. But rather, from the one who eats it. And to me, that's more tasty than any pocky. Much more tasty.' _Ayumu thought to himself. _'But still, I hadn't a clue that he'd taste like the stuff. I should have known...he eats it enough. But I thought he'd taste like something more...strong. More demanding.'_

Eyes quickly grasps the situation and brings his boyfriend off the couch to lie him on the floor, kissing the boy beneath him with a fiery passion.

'_I'd thought I'd taste something that would match the passion that he shows me. Like the smell of sweat on his body, or the Tea Tree shampoo he used on his long, flowing hair...But instead he tastes like damned pocky. He'd never eat chocolate though. He told me that it makes him sick, and the only kind he eats is strawberry. It would be a drastic change though, if he changed his flavor on me. But I really should be focusing on him undressing me, instead of that stupid pocky…'_Ayumu though yet again. _'Strawberries and rain…that's what he tastes like…' _The younger boy let out a soft gasp as that warm mouth closed in on his erection.

Eyes didn't mind the smaller sticks of strawberry goodness, but for the moment, those went ignored as his larger 'pocky' got all his attention.

A/N: Gah! The ending sucks! I tried to make to better, I really did! Somehow, I just couldn't think of anything good enough to compare Ayumu's …lower region to! I wanted to compare it to pocky in the eyes of Rutherford, but I couldn't think of a better way to word it! Anyway, flames are welcome (I probably deserve it) and so are reviews (though they are highly encouraged)! Bye-cha!


End file.
